Isabella the Witch
by emmanu888
Summary: So based on a RP i did on Twitter i wrote that little fanfic. I'm pretty sure the title is intriguing but, you'll have to read it to know what happened on and after Summerween


Isabella the Witch

It all happened a few days ago, June 23rd to be more precise, after a wonderful Summerween night here in Danville where I was dressed as a witch. My friend Adyson dressed like a black cat, Ginger dressed as a circus performer and her sister Stacy dressed like a disco mini-golf queen, we pretty much all went to sleep after going Trick or Treating but I was so tired that I fell asleep while still wearing my witch costume. The next day Adyson went by my house and gave the black cat costume back but for some reason I was unable to get my witch costume off, while Adyson was able to get the black cat costume off she was constantly meowing just like a cat ! After a failed attempt of getting my costume off I went in my closet and for some reason I must've triggered something because a moment later I went through the wall in my closet ! Adyson of course panicked as she was trying to open the wall again and she did but, we were both stuck inside the wall ! Being the Fireside Girls that we are, we explored in my wall expecting to find an exit but we found something else, we couldn't see a thing but I tapped the wall and I found a torch hanging on the wall ! Adyson had matches with her so she lit the torch up and, we couldn't believe our eyes. In front of us was a witch lair ! With a cauldron, spell books that were over 500 years old, even ingredients to make potions ! While I was amazed at the discovery, Adyson was trying to find an exit and she did but, her "exit" lead us to another long and dark hallway. We were brave enough to go through the hallway and partly because we kept hearing a witchy laugh chasing us, near the end of the hallway we saw paintings of witches but the most shocking painting was… A witch ! But not any witch, that witch looked just like me ! I had to convince Adyson to check the painting but she couldn't believe it either ! That's when I realized that me, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was related to a witch that lived 500 years ago ! Of course we couldn't really celebrate because that witchy laugh was still chasing us, when we got out, we found ourselves deep inside a forest nearly 20 miles away from Danville ! Adyson thought we would've been forced to walk 20 miles just to get back to Danville, or so she thought because a few minutes after we got out of that lair, a broom appeared out of nowhere. That broom was mine, that just further proved that i was related to a witch, we took a ride on that broom to get back to Danville and the next day we both went back in that lair. Only this time i only wanted to get that spell book out of the lair, it turned out we had stayed inside far more longer. Adyson had accidentally knocked an unlit chandelier on the ground and for some reason, a book had caught on fire. That's when i noticed that the book was a fake one, when the fire died down the ashes now shaped like an arrow was pointing towards a suit of armor weilding an axe. Next to that suit of armor was a witch robe, i immediately put that robe on me and of course Adyson commented on how i was looking like a witch, typical snarky comment coming from Adyson. It wasn't over yet because if we had found the witch robe, i was still missing the hat and the boots. Adyson used her golf club to make the hand weilding the axe come down on the floor. Needless to say that Adyson was really scared because the axe coming down could've killed us ! When she calmed down she found an opening in the wall where the witch robe was, that opening led to a slope that we both took, it was fun ! At the bottom the room was already lit by torches and at the end of the room, there it was, the witch hat that was given to me by that relative, it's as if that lair was built just for me ! Adyson thought something bad would happen but i ran and took the hat before putting it on my head, nothing happened so Adyson was wrong once again, she found a rickety staircase that led us back to the lair and i had to save Adyson from an imminent death because, she decided to rest her hand on a rock that gave way to a hole. I took her arm in panic and helped her climb back up before we both went in the main room of the lair again. Adyson wanted to get out as quickly as she could but i was still missing the boots ! Of course she couldn't resist letting out another snarky comments saying that i was missing the green face, the crooked teeth and the bad breath. When i got the boots though, i immediately took my shoes off and decided to try the boots and asked Adyson if i looked like a cute witch. For the first time she told me something good, saying that i was the cutest witch she ever saw. After that we both got out of the lair. And that's how me, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro went from being a normal girl. To being a witch, to knowing more about my relatives that lived before me. I am still a Fireside Girl but i am a witch as well now.


End file.
